


Crocodiles

by junkienicky



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Half-Siblings, Multi, Short & Sweet, officially introducing George the cat lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkienicky/pseuds/junkienicky
Summary: Franky and Tess play 'The Floor is Lava' before Bridget gets home.





	Crocodiles

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again, Lutefiskfisk!

“Watch out for the crocodiles!” Tess yelped, breaking into a long jump from the end of the couch to the armchair.

“I’m watching out for the crocodiles, you watch out for the crocodiles!” her big sister Franky cautioned, wobbling on her lanky legs as she took uneven steps along the couch and stretched her foot out to stand on the coffee table. She was unsure if it could even take her weight and half expected it to shatter as she hoisted herself onto it. “Come on, cross over, you can do it,” Franky said, buoyant smile meeting her lips as she stretched her arms out to the four-year-old. Tess curled her lips inwards as if to calculate the distance between her and Franky’s hands before hurtling into a leap, closing the space between them when Franky caught her by the pits of her arms.

“I got ya,” the older woman grinned (anxiously this time, thinking there was definitely, _maybe_ a creak that came from the stubby legs of the coffee table).

“Alright, I’m gonna go back over the wobbly bridge, okay? Wait here and I’ll tell you if it’s safe,” the older brunette splayed her arms out to maintain balance and carefully moved a foot over to the other, smaller table stand close by.

“That’s quicksand!” the little girl warned, wide-eyed.

“That’s quicksand,” Franky mumbled, retreating her leg back to the coffee table she was stood on and flapped her arms around aimlessly when she _almost_ lost her footing. She cast a glance over to George, her and Bridget’s beloved elderly cat, who was sat on the kitchen island, tail wafting, and staring vigilantly at the two as they buzzed around in nonsense and excitement. The poor fella looked as if he’d never heard so much racket in his life.

The older woman chortled and grinned at the cat, grunting a “Sorry mate” as she stretched and pulled herself over to the couch. “Tessa, look!” she started, putting on an exaggerated astonished tone and gasped towards the feline who blinked at her begrudgingly. “This grumpy tiger told me that if we go back the way we came, he’ll show us how to dodge the quicksand!”

The four-year-old laughed giddily, then frowned at the space between herself and her big sister. “The river might get me,” she said warily.

“Nuh way, just jump across and I’ll catch you, Tess!” Franky assured, smiling broadly - an attempt to help the girl knock down her uncertainty and replace it with confidence.

“But what if the crocodiles get me?”

“They won’t, I promise, Tess. I won’t let anything get you, okay?” she swore, eyes full of honesty. “You can do it! On the count of three, yeah?”

“Yeah!” the girl agreed, smiling.

“Okay, onee, twoo, three!”

The little girl leapt, and again, Franky caught her, whooping as she swung her around and Tessa bubbled with laughter.

The younger sister’s foot knocked the lamp on the smaller table, and it made a staggering clatter as it hit the ground with a quick force. Poor George practically flung himself off of the kitchen island in distress and bolted out from the room as quick as light.

“Shit…” Franky whispered, scowling at the object to see if there was any damage from where she was stood. The little girl gasped slightly. “Well, we almost made it,” the older sister remarked and carefully placed Tess to her feet on the floor. She crouched to the lamp and picked it up to study it. Bridget would kill her.

Thankfully, despite the startling sound it had made hitting the laminate, there was no clear or obvious damage to the household item. She placed it back to its original spot carefully and sighed in relief, satisfied. “Good as new,” she said, giving Tess a smile. “If it doesn’t work, it wasn’t us!” Franky whispered and her younger sister chuckled.

Once she heard the sound of the front door being opened and Bridget’s voice calling through the hall, Franky rose from her knees.

The blonde waltzed her way into her home with shopping bags in her fists, looking slightly windswept, though delighted to see two of her favourite people.

“Gidgey!” Tess yelled joyfully.

“Hey, babe,” Franky greeted Bridget heartily, leaving a peck on her lover’s lips. Her brows nudged a tad. “Either you’ve got a new fragrance, or there’s something in one of those bags inviting me in,” the brunette commented, regarding the divine aroma that had followed Bridget in. The blonde chuckled a response, carefully placing the selection of High Street shopping bags onto the island.

“I went to Cooper’s on the way home,” she said, exchanging warm glances between Franky and Tess.

Franky gasped into a knowing smile, feeling her cheeks blush. She’d discovered the local-ish family bakery on her very first week of freedom and had fallen in love with the place ever since. “You didn’t.”

“I did,” Bridget teased. “There’s doughnuts. Caramel slices. Danish pastries.” Franky began to feel her mouth water and George trotted his way back into the kitchen, nudging the side of his face into the blonde’s legs. “If you’re hungry,” she added.

“Starving.”

Bridget hummed humorously. She’d thought as much, and let her eyes scan around towards the living area – her first time noticing how unkempt it looked since she’d gone out. The throw that had once been neatly placed over the couch was scrumpled up and nearly on the floor, the TV mag was crumpled as if been stood on numerous times and numerous ornaments had been misplaced.

She arched a brow slightly at the sight. “You guys had a fun time?” she asked, sharing soft glances between Franky and little Tess, who was now sat by Bridget’s legs giving soft pets to George’s fur.

“The best,” Franky nodded, eyes full of love as she leant in to steal another kiss from Bridget.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
